Not All Italian's like Sex
by Misery Dane
Summary: Antonio and Lovino had been dating 2 years now... But something odd about it was they where yet to sleep in the same bed much less have sex. So after 2 years of keeping the thoughts to himself Antonio decides to ask about it. not a one-shot, updates are Fridays. Rated for Lovino's potty mouth, sexual topic's and possible smut later.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio and Lovino had been dating for a whole year, no, 2 now. Two years of fights and kisses, and they where doing a little of both as the older man was Making their 2 year celebration in fact. The green eyed nation was just sturring some chilly, adding spice every now and then. Lovino was sitting on an empty counter, curled up a bit with a pout on his face as usual as he had hugged his knees.

Even though it had been 2 whole year, they had not. I repeat had not gone past steamed make out sessons. Currently Antonio was wondering it to himself and even voice he thoughts, teasing his boyfriend a little as he did. "Isn't it a little odd that Feliciano lost his virginity before you?" he said with a mocking tone, Lovino gave him a scowl then rolled his eyes. "Just saying."

He suddenly shrugged in his ball of hunger, dammit, why wouldn't it cook faster? "Not really, those fucking potato eaters are perverts." he said plainly, looking at the pot. He remembered how upset he was when Feliciano had told him... Who looses it to a three-some anyway? He shivered in degust. But not at just the idea of his brother doing that, but even if he had done it...

...

What? He didn't like the idea of sex... You have this thing, you piss out of, and put it in something.. or have it up in you. Sounds weird and gross right? he'd gag a little at the thought. No he wasn't Asexual or whatever, he just didn't like the idea, gross. In all honesty it took him years to get the idea of kissing with tongue to be alright, even now it was a little weird to do in his mind. Which was why it took him so long to agree to go out with Antonio, he knew how he felt about... sex...

the man pretty much live for it, having to _'take care of himself'_ after there make out seasons. So currently he hugged his knees watching that cook, god this topic was gross. There was a silence for a moment, as if both where in their own worlds and thoughts, it lasted for bit, but then Antonio broke the silence. "Hey Lovi?" He said, his perfect green orbs glancing over at the Italian. "Um... Speeking of that I notice somethings..."

Oh no. Fuck was he going to?

"I was wondering, why after we kiss a lot." The jerk couldn't even call it making out. "Your not effected." He said as if trying to not bring it up, must have been the worrying that was clear he had been doing. "Effected? The fuck do you-" "You don't get hard on's after or during." He said interputing Lovino, being very blunt about this.

Fuck he noticed...

Lovino knew in the back of his mind that this had been coming for sometime now, but before he could think about his responce he noticed himself speaking. No. Shut up! He tried to get himself to stop, but by the time he noticed, his secret had already been spilled. "It's because... s-sex, makes me feel sick." He said with a very shaky voice, now he couldn't stop himself. "E-Even the thought..." He shivered at the image in his head roll by.

He shouted profanities inwards towards himself, had he really just say that out loud? He guessed by the way the green eyed tanned cook almost dropped his knife he had been chopping peppers with he had heard lovino loud and clear.

He kind of just stood there for a moment, it was dead silent and they both hated it. Lovino's heart sank as he saw the Spaniard walk toward him, not looking him in the eyes until he was right in front of him. "That's all?" He looked happily into Lovino's worried eyes. A smile covered his face, "I'm glad."


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner that was made was being served by a humming Antonio as Lovino sat there confused as to what had just happened.

How the hell was he alright with this? Without getting any? There was no way he was as happy as he let Lovino think he was. All that really happened after he had told him was a sweet mile that made him want to melt and a few more words before he kissed him on the cheek.

_"I can wait Lovi, if years or never I'm not going anywhere just because of that."_ Was all that he had said and it was stuck in his mind, replaying it over and over as he tried to figure out what he had missed. Had he seen the true worry in his eyes, the tears of him leaving?

It was painfully silent again as Antonio took a seat, smiling to himself taking the first spoonful of what he had made. "D-Did you want to watch a movie after?" Lovino asked, not wanting to night to be awkward or even quiet. If he had to start a fight, so be it. He was blushing for some reason, the way Antonio hummed as he walked in was just beautiful.

"Sure! Oh what kind, did you have one in mind?" He asked back happily, Dio. That smile. It was all Lovino needed to feel better. He shrugged, "Something romantic I guess, 'cause of the date and all." he said playing with his food a bit.

"Sure!" He replied as if a little kid being asked if he wanted candy, "Oh but, lovino?" ... He had used his whole first name, that couldn't be good right? Lovino hoped that he wouldn't be asked a ton of questions as to why he did like the idea of... 'it' but juging my the blush on his boyfriends face that was it.

"Well. I now know how you feel about the subject now but... Would it be alright if, just for the night we slept in the same bed? Nothing more then cuddling?" There was an embarrassed tone to the question, he usually sounded so confadent and full of happiness. The request made Lovino blush darkly.

"N-No sex..?" He said, not sure how to feel about it all. All Antonio done really was shake his head. "Si, none."

Lovino could picture it in his head. The soft white sheet he knew to be on Antonio's bed, being hugged gently in his sleep by Antonio, his tanned skin pressed to his own. His face pressed to Antonio's chest as he slept or they talked though he always said he hated doing that. He might even dare to wear just his boxers to make it even since he knew Antonio did that. It sounded... dare he say sweet and romantic.

Lovino sat there quiet for a few minutes, Antonio wondered if he had taken his request to far and was about to take it back when he saw the other nod, though slowly. "S-SI, that sounds nice." Lovino had even smiled a tiny, tiny bit at the thought. "Sure."

Antonio swore his heart skipped more then just a few beats at the sight of him smiling. It was a rare and beautiful when he did smile, but it didn't seem to happen all that often. It was the most beautiful thing in the world in Antonio's mind as he finished his dinner.


	3. Sappy Movies

It didn't take them long to finished their dinner and Lovino walked off to put their bowls away. This would be great!

Antonio and walked off into the living room to choose out the movie, since Loivno had said he wanted a romantic movie he was the one to choose. The Italian had no sense of romance when it came to things other then picked out a sweet and romantic one of course and put it in. It wasn't Lovino's usual chose when asked what movie he wanted to watch, and it worried him a bit but Antonio pushed the thought to the side for the time being.

He sunk into the couch, just waiting for his love to come back into the room. But being alone, just him and his thoughts he looked back at the now two years with his boyfriend. They hadn't even shared a bed in the time they where together, but it made sense to him now. Until given the explanation he was worried that Lovino might have just been pitting the man.

Though he didn't like the way he called it sex. Sure, that was the proper name for it but even thinking it as sex rather then what he liked to call it made him not want to do it. No, he had always called it something sweet like the romantic he was. Always 'Love making' soft and gentle, something intamite and sweet. Where sex sounded like just getting off.

This was the reason why it was important in his mind, not because he needed it though he did a bit, nor because it was a thing couples did but rather because he wanted to be closer to Lovino. Share his love in his mind.

But then again, everyone shows affection in different ways so he didn't mind to much. He understood, though he didn't feel great about the idea he might never get to feel close to his partner in that way. He smiled as Lovino, curl and all, waked into the room with a light blush on his face.

Wait was that?

Oh, it was! Galato~

When Lovino walked into the room, carrying to different bowls of the frozen treat he had made the day before while his boyfriend was out with friends, he saw the other mans eyes light up. Weather it was from him walking in or the fact that one of his favorite Italian dish had been made he didn't know or care. He just loved his smile, no matter how often he saw it.

"Here." Was all he said as he handed the Spaniard the bowl, sitting down next to him waiting for the main screen to pop up. It was nice, no, it was a beautifully prepared orange galato. He took a spoonful and ate some himself, judging his work. He could have made it better. That's what he always seemed to end up thinking whenever he made something, sweet or not.

But it was worse when he was around Antonio... Or Feliciano... Or even fucking Francis. He couldn't help feel bad compared to their ways of cooking, it was always perfection. Even french was alright when it came to taste and such. It was tangy so he continued to eat it rather then throw the whole thing out, it'll do.

As Antonio took his first spoonful, he felt like he was in heaven and he might as well have been. "This is amazing Lovi!~" He hummed happily taking another spoonful. It was as if all Lovino's worries where seen threw by this man, and did it so he felt better. "It tastes wonderful!" He added on, seeing Lovino's light blush at the complement.

Suddenly out of no where, Lovino had out down his bowl and leaned in to kiss Antonio square of the lips. Their lips locked for a minute or two before he pulled away, as if just to tease him. His face was a bright red as he did so though. "Not as good as you though." And as if those words hadn't swooned Antonio enough, Lovino smiled again as he said it.

The Spaniard quickly forgot the movie, anything that wasn't Lovino and his lips, and his curl and him was long gone in his mind. After having his heart stop for seeing the smile that was usually so rare, it would have been impossible for him to not kiss Lovino again. Not that he seemed to mind, it was his plan after all. Even if he had only though of it a second before, it was a plan.

As he felt the pair of Spanish lips lock with his own again he didn't notice his arms wrap around Antonio's neck, pulling him closer. He knew they where both smiling a bit at this, the movie could wait a bit.


	4. Making out or making up?

Antonio had pretty much pinned his boyfriend to the couch. He licked Lovino's bottom lips asking for entrance which was quickly given to him, wanting to prove the point to Antonio that he did taste better then the treat. The second Lovino parted his lips Antonio's tongue plunged into the motuhs mouth exploring the familiar territory. Lovino didn't mind going this far, though it had taken him a while to do so. Just as he though, the taste of orange was dull and ignored by both of them as they made out sloppily, but it was still there. Their tongues danced together, twirling, pressing and flicking at each other. Light moans escaped both of them at the feeling, lasting more then 15 minutes now.

Antonio loved doing this, even if it never went further, this was all he needed. He pulled away slightly so their lips weren't pressed together and where no longer touching. He moved down slightly, just far enough to reach Lovino's neck. He kissed it lightly before getting swept away and sucking on parts slightly. They where both in a daze and hadn't noticed what was happening, but when Lovino noticed the feeling on his neck, he panicked wanting nothing more then to just stop there. Though he was still panting and trying to catch his breath he tried to grip at Antonio's shoulders to get him away. "T-Tonio... Stop." was all he could manage to say just trying to get him to stop.

Antonio suddenly snapped out of his daze, relicing what had happened he got off of the couch and lovino as he pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry ." HEknew how Lovino felt about it now, and yet he still had done this. His heart sank as he looked over to him, seeing a single small bruise on the others neck. His heart sank even more when he saw Lovino's half glare.

Of course he had expected this to happen at some point, especially after the way he heard himself slightly moan, so he just shrugged. "J-Just go and take care of yourself, alright you fucking bastard?" Lovino's hazel eyes glanced at Antonio's tented jeans, that had to hurt. If his face could have gotten redder at the moment it would have.

Antonio just nodded, standing up and looked at Lovino with saddened eyes. He mouthed out the word 'sorry' again. Lovino just rolled his eyes, really not that big of a deal, rolling onto his stomach on the couch. He was still moaning slightly and put his head down looking at Antonio and smiled a bit looking up at him. The Spaniard's eyes went side for a moment and bit his bottom lip. Then ran off fast to the closest bathroom. Leaving Lovino to himself and the movie.

He dare not play it, but rather was in deep thought as to what had just happened just replaying the thought and feeling in his mind. Even though it was just lips on his neck, even though it was Antonio and he knew that and loved him with all his heart, the Italian couldn't help but feel gross about it. Though he knew how much he loved the man, and he never took that fact lightly he almost gagged at the thought it might have gone further.

What was wrong with him?


	5. Sweet dreams

Lovino was left to the movie and his thoughts for a good 20 or 30 minutes before Antonio came back into the room. "Miss me?" He asked though he already knew the exact answer to his question it was always the same answer after all. "No really, bastard. HE mumbled to himself but loud enough for his boyfriend to hear as he sat back up on the couch so he could sit down. "That's mean Lovi!" He whined with a smile as he kissed his cheek, which was left there when usually he'd wipe it off. Antonio smiled, as if trying to forget what he had just done.

They played the movie, Antonio's arm was wrapped around the smaller man, trying to pull him closer. Both pairs of eyes where glued to the screen as they watched a tale of romantic woe weaved before them. At it's end the girl who had fallen in love with a reporter had to say goodbye, as he was looking for a lost princess and she was the princess but had to go back home to get married to another. 'Oh and tell Mr. Jacks that I''ll be around by the lake next year. Maybe we'll see each other again one day.'

Antonio was smiling at the screen still, holding Lovino close to him. While Lovino had berried his face into Antonio's chest taking in his natural musk as he tried not to think about how sad that movie had been.

"Why did you choose a sad one?" He asked mumbling into his chest. He could hear Antonio's heart beating, feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. "It's a good movie, even if it is sad. You liked it." He answered smiling at him. Dammit, it was too good on an answer and Lovino had no good come back. So all he could do was cling tighter to Antonio's shirt.

He chuckled a little at the sight. "Want to head up to bed now?" He asked smoothly with a smile on his face just glad that he could fall asleep with his boyfriend in his arms, next to him for the first time. Lovino of course nodded unable to find his words suddenly. When the Spaniard had felt the small nod he stood up and he shuffled around a bit his arm still around Lovino hugging him.

When they stood up Lovino let him go, but still went to hold Antonio's hand blushing a bit while using his free hand to rub his eye sleepily. "Well? Let's fucking go, I'm sleepy as hell." He yawned and with those words Antonio lead his partner to his bed room, blush covering his face. Maybe, with any hope it be _their_ bed room one day but for now he was just glad to have him their, even if just a single night.

Upstairs the room was quiet when they entered it, the door that lead to the balcony in his room had been left open, letting a cool breeze go threw the room letting the room smell of sweetened summer nights. Antonio moved to turn on the lights but Lovino stopped him, just wanting to look at the room so perfect like this for a few more moonlight shining threw the white curtains hanging over then open door, just the peace of it all. "I take it in here then?" Antonio said walking further into the room.

Lovino his hand go and went to sit on the edge of the king sized bed that was pretty much in the middle of the silent beauty, just looking at the room in wonder from a reason he didn't understand himself. Antonio took this chance to strip himself of his shirt, not sure if it would be alright with his boyfriend if he was just in his boxers. Even in the darkness he could see Lovino's bright red face, "Is it alright if I take off-" "Go a head." Lovino had finished his sentence, turning his head to where the balcony was.

His mind wondered in the peaceful sight, would he do the same? Lose his shirt, maybe even his pants to lay in Antonio's bed? His hands traced over the edge of his shirt, yeah he felt comfortable with that. The contact might be even nice, though he felt nervous about it though it was just a shirt.

As Antonio sat down, nothing but a tomato boxers on, he couldn't have seen what happened next coming. Slowly lovino pulled off his shirt, reveling lightly tanned shirt with a few scares here and there.

He was speechless for a moment as he just saw this, sure he had seen Lovino without a shirt before many times. But something about the scene, the way he knew how it had to push his comfort zone a bit now made it seem more like magic then it ever had before. He sat on the bed behind him slightly and wrapped his arms around Lovino's torso making him jump being brought out of his own thoughts. "God, Lovi your beautiful." was all he could say to keep himself from kissing him on places which weren't his face.

"T-Thanks I guess... I mean your better looking but.. t-thanks." He said still trying to dare himself to get the jeans off, he had guts!

Screw it!

"Mind letting me go for a moment? kinda hard to take jeans off if your clinging to be Bastardo." Lovino said looking at his boyfriend who's face went a deeper shade of red at his words. His face also got a little darker as he felt Antonio's grip loosen and even let him go. As he stood up, he could feel the smile on Antonio's face taking a few minutes to take off his jeans. After finally undoing the buckle, why had he put it on so tight? He kicked off his pants getting them as far away from him as he could, not wanting to chicken out and go and get them right away. When he sat back down on the bed he face Antonio with a scowl which looked funny with the blush he had.

"what?" he said sounding a little annoyed which he was, after all he was going to have to deal with never being able to live this down. He saw Antonioshrug smiling cheerily as usual. "Nothing, just this is a nice gift." he was a bit confused but swooned by his boyfriends words. "gift? I just didn't feel like sleeping with stiff fucking jeans on. Idiot." he huffed moving to get under the covers of the large bed.

After all, he did feel fairly exposed, he wanted to get under them quick, he wasn't wearing much. But neither was Antonio. The Spaniard followed him under the blankets laying only an inch away from his love. "Hey lovi?" He said wanting to check before he did anything. He just wanted to hug and kiss and shower Lovino in affection but wanted to ask first. "Can we cuddle?" he asked hopefully but understood if he had said no.

Instead of words Lovino answered by moving closer to him trying his best to wrap his arms around Antonio's tanned muscalar body. "si." Antonio smiled at the action and the single word doing the same and kissing his head.

"Goodnight."

"Night... I love you, Antonio."


	6. unexpected visitors

A/N: Hey, so sorry these are pretty short, the chapters look longer on paper. Hopefully the last chapter will be the shortest from now on! Hope you like this so far I got plans for it! If there was something you thought should be added or you liked or want more of, just review or come chat with me!

When they woke up that was seemed so perfect as the night had been, but there was a flaw in it. Until Antonio noticed how he had been woken, Lovino had heard something but hadn't processed it quiet yet.

"Kesesesese, looks like he finally got laid. Congrats Toni!" was what had woken the Spaniard up, jerking up out of the bed once he knew who was there. Fuck. Lovino was luckily still asleep for now, mumbling soft things as he did so. "Oui, looks like post sex glow to me." The french blonde had laughed.

Lovino knew the laugh to well, afraid as he processed the tone. He sat up slowly thinking it was a bad dream, angrily rubbing at his eyes and yawned cutely once. Antonio was trying to save his friends without using words but it didn't work at all, they just laughed at the gestures. It was a happy feeling in the air until Lovino opened his eyes to glare darkly at the two infront of him. the look was chilling to the bone.

"the FUCK. Are you **PERVERTS. **Doing in **_OUR _**bedroom?" Antonio was in shock at Lovino's chose of words, _their _bed room. He had just said that, right? To much to save his friends who where frozen at the Italians death glares, he was happy. Well, until Lovino directed his attention towards the man on his left.

"You **told **them?" God, Lovino looked upset. And he was, it felt like the biggest betrayal ever to him. Antonio was now frozen with his friends, trying to find his words to explain it. "W-We where just talking about sexual frustrations. It might h-have come up." Antonio suddenly felt gross to even sit beside though he didn't know why, lovino's heart felt heavy but also filled with rage. He got out of the bed to put on his pants. "Fuck you! No wait scratch that, if I did that this wouldn't be a problem." He shouted storming out of the room.

"Don't worry, Matt was the same way when Frenchie here brought it up too... but ya know quieter." Antonio looked at the albino coldly, something that seemed to remain from his dark days. "He'll be fine Antonio. You guys always are."

Lovino didn't go to his room, or outside or the main room in fear he'd let his rage take over and he might walk out the door. He couldn't let any of the men upstairs seem how much that had hurt. It was stupid to be upset about that, he knew that but it just felt like Antonio couldn't keep his mouth shut, somethings should just stay between them.. He was likely spilling the stuff he had told him the night before upstairs right now. How he was grossed out by... sex. In the back of his mind he could already hear Gilbert and Francis laughing at him, they where no stranger to it at all.

He just sat on the counter in a small ball, hugging his knee's the same place as the night before. Remembering the happy mood he had been in at that moment, he didn't get a lot of nights like that.

A few minutes of thinking of ways to get back at him he looked around the room to see him standing in the doorway of the room, his usual smile not there at all. Lovino scowled at him, of course, as he walked closer the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. Or maybe it was his mind? "What do _you_ want. Bastard." Lovino's voice sounded so close to hurt, which he was. Their eyes dared not to meet, afraid to see the hurt in the others.

"I'm sorry." the words seemed to echo in the room, bouncing off the walls. Lovino didn't give an answer right away, as if thinking it over. "I should habe never brought we do or don't do up to anyone." he added a few minutes later as if it help. Silence continued from lovino after that, this time he added a few more minutes. "Really. I am."


	7. Chapter 7

After a few more minutes of the Spaniard worrying Lovino broke down, what else could he do with those green puppy eyes on him. He swore he could feel them filled with their fear that he'd leave. "Whatever." He said, fairly darkly actually. "Do it again, and I wont be this forgiving. Got it you fucking bastard?" He mumbled to himself and let go of his knees, hoping odd the counter. "I need my shirt."

He walked out of the room, looking hurt still, not another word said. Antonio just nodded. Antonio stayed back in the kitchen the guilt he felt only growing. This of course was when Francis and Gilbert popped into the room, it only making things worse. "Come on, Toni. Tell us what happened? What's the big deal? He afraid of loosing his virginity or some shit?" Gilbert said, rambling trying to get information out of him. As Francis was deep in thought himself, thinking evilly on ways of making it up to the two. Antonio, of course blocked out the other two.

Lovino walked up the stairs and into the still dimly lit room. He looked around his his shirt, it had to be there somewhere. He just sighed, hoping to forget this morning. But not the night. lovino sat back down on the bed, the night somehow was just perfect. The thought of skin of skin still made him want to crawl out of his own, but the feeling, the warmth and softness of Antonio's skin. The dulled smell of his musk that could only be described as iperfect, and to his heart beat almost the same as his. Even though the thought was gross, that was nice. He even smiled thinking about it.

Then a small idea rushed into his head. What if... What if all the things that he had thought unthinkable where in reality that sweet and comforting? The idea the day before would have been just that, unthinkable, even now he pushed the thought aside laughgting a bit at himself.

He shook the idea off, noting where his shirt was and put it on. It felt better to have it on, less exposed to everyone he guessed. Sure, he could have just gone to his own room and got a better much cleaner shirt but didn't trust himself, nor his temper.

Antonio had finally gotten his friends to leave, though it took him a while. The Spaniard was starting to worry about Lovino. The whole time, he hadn't even heard even foot steps from the Italian who he hoped was still up there. He just stood there for a moemnt looking at the stairs as if waiting for him to just appear with a scowl on. But nothing. He waited a few more minutes. Nothing. Holding his breath a bit, he started to walk up the staires. Just hoping to not be scared by an upset glare. He let his breath go as he stepped on the last step, then headed to his own room. Not quite sure why but did it anyway. The took another dseep breath before slowly opening the door, questioning why nothing had been thrown at him on sight, Or to be screamed at.

Lovino however didn't hear him open the door, he was to deep in his own thoughts. Just looking instensly at the bed.

Maybe somewhere in between?

No!

He tried to shut the idea up but it wouldn't listen. His face was tomato red, as the Spainard liked to call it. He gave the bed a glare as if doing so would make it tell him what the right thing was.

May-

No!

It kept trying and trying to make him alright with the idea but just couldn't. Then a throat clearing made him come out of his daze, he looked up to see his awkward looking boyfriend standing there as if he waiting to be told to come in. Lovino looked him over quick. Small smile, hands in his pockets, he really did feel bad. How long ago was their fight now?

Both nations felt awkward in the silence, once their eyes met, but even more so with Lovino's unexplained blushing. Antonio cleared his throat again before speaking. "You alright lovi?" His voice sounded so worried, lovino just shrugged. "I have been fucking better." Antonio nodded, saying sorry again under his breath. "I love you... So if you wanted to... Go sleep in your own room tongiht that's fine." He smiled at him trying to make it better, or make himself feel better about what he thought would be for sure the answer but failed. "Like **hell** I am. I'm staying right here in _our_ room tonight, bastardo." He shouted looking pissed off for only a minute, then noticed his words.

_Our room._

His face went a deeper red, he didn't mind calling it that, not that he'd ever tell his boyfriend that. They looked at each other for a moment before his scowl returned. "I-I am not going anywhere." He crossed his arms and scowled at Antonio, which he just chuckled with a light blush on his own sun kissed face. "You know, that is the second time you've said that today." He laughing taking a few steps closer to his Italian boyfriend. "I'm starting to think it is **our's** Lovi." and another few steps until he was standing right in front of him, maybe a few inches away.

"Lvi, are we good now?" His smiled went from amused to worried in less then a few seconds. Lovino looked at his green eyes and his scowl lightened. "Si, we're good." He suddenly suddenly sounded happy though with his narrowed eyes he had on, you couldn't tell if you weren't Antonio. Lovino watched as he saw the other nations grin return. "You want something to eat? Name it and I'll make it!" He said, not before kissing lovino on the cheek.

"Just some coffee be fine." "have some imagination! How about some left over galato?" He grinned at lovino as he watched his blush getting worse and worse. Similar to a lobster driving a firetruck while eating tomato's/ "Sure i guess.. But T-Tonio?" he asked taking one step closer to him. "Si?" Lovino bit his bottom lip, just a bit though. "T-Ti amo." He said before giving him a kiss on the lips as best he could.

Antonio hummed in surprise at the kiss, then kissed back gently. It lingered for a moment or two before pulling away. Lovino let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. He waited for his words to be returned, but it didn't come right away, Antonio couldn't get over how cute and sweet and slightly addicting he was. "Ti amo Lovi~ let's go eat." he said in mostly italian, and lovino was taken by this, swooned a but by how perfect his accent was. He just nodded trying to find his words. Antonio just smiled and took his hand, leading them to the kitchen where he scooped up the frozen treat.


	8. Eating Sweets!

Lovino looked out at the field behind their house, full of fruit and vegetables but mostly red and ripe tomato's. "We should eat on the deck." He said softly as if mostly to himself but loud enough for Antonio to hear. He looked out the window thinking mostly about the whether or not they should go out and pick some of the tomato's before they withered away. Antonio scooped the first bowl and put it in front of his Italian boyfriend. "Si, that sounds nice the whether perfect!" He smiled turned his attention outside as well. "But I have plans for dinner so it's up to you if you want to eat out their twice." He got his own bowl and took a bite of the sweet dessert.

Plans? What kind of plans did he have planned for the evening? Questions filled Lovino's mind as he shrugged, "Sure." He shook off the questions as he started to walk outside onto their deck. He was most likely just trying to make up from the other night. Lovino shivered at the thought of Antonio's lips on his neck. Gross. At least he stopped when asked, so it didn't matter to much.

On the deck it was a perfect day, the sun warm but not to hot, not a cloud in the sky to be seen, a light gentle breeze rolling by every now and then. All to have a great view of their large garden filled with shinny red fruits. Lovino sat down armoring the day, it was just perfect. . He could say the same, for Antonio sat across from Lovino, his skin so tanned and yet warm in the sun, those bright green eye full of joy, he seemed to beautiful as they simply ate.

He hummed as he ate, swirling plans for the evening in his head. Antonio wouldn't tell a soul what it was, something he wanted to be a surprise."Oh right!" He said coming out of his thoughts catching lovino's attention. "Feli called earlier. Asking if you could visit him later today... Something about him worried about being pregnant? you know how he is." Antonio said remembering the call from the other night, after he had gotten out of the bathroom. He saw Lovino sighed as he continued to eat. "Sounds like him. I'll go and see him after. The idiot could just be that feminine enough to be." He really didn't feel like leaving the perfect afternoon with his practically Lovino eventually calm glowing boyfriend. But if he didn't Feliciano would just keep calling and calling. He knew his brother. Antonio had laughed a bit at what said mostly agreeing.

"Si, but thinking about it those dresses where really cute. I wonder..." He stopped there, as if know what he was about to say wasn't safe. Which was true, Lovino was already throwing daggers with his eyes at him. "If what?" He asked coldly as he finished off his bowl. He was daring him to say it, whatever it was. Antonio wasn't a person to put this down. "If Feli, an very unlikely if. If Feliciano is pregnant then you could be one day too." HE said smiling thinking about it a light blush on his face.

Antonio thought it be wonderful. He'd like a family one day, but the image of lovino glowing like he would be if, or having to give him massages or even the annoying being woken up in the muddle of the night to get an odd thing for him to eat. It would be so perfect in his mind, though he knew it was never going to happened. In the real world, Lovino was hitting his shoulder fairly hard but it had been harder, shouting things like "Bastardo! You sick fucking pervert! Though his face didn't seem to mind the idea much. A deep blush in fact.

Lovino eventually sat back down, still glaring at Antonio who still seemed to be in a dream world. god, thinking about it was embarrassing. He shook the image out and hit Antonio upside the head as he took the dishes in. Said man continued to laugh as he rubbed at the back of his head. Lovino shouted at him as he started washing the dishes quick. "I'm going to get this over with. Then I shouldn't be gone more then an hour so don't burn down the house while I'm gone." He said as he finished washes the dishes "Kay!~ Be back soon mi amor!" Antonio said in return, good. Now he could get to work on his plan.

Lovino had gotten his shoes on. He should probably call ahead but did't. It be his own fault for calling him to rush over. Getting in the car and buckling up he sighed. Still wondering in the back of his head what Antonio had planned for his evening. At least it wouldn't take to long to get there.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have been slow on the updates, just trying to get a lot of my stuff in check first. Sorry for any Grammatical or Spelling errors! Please don't hate me! Again, sorry for the short chapter, as the last 3 where supposed to be just one but didn't feel like doing that!


	9. He can't be!

When's car pulled into the driveway he felt like he had forgotten something but shook off the feeling and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited a few minutes. And waited a bit more,. but still no one answered the door.

The hell?  
He had asked him to dive all this way, for half a fucking hour and doesn't bother to answer the goddamn door?! Lovino tried once more. Then again 5 minutes later. He was getting pissed off. Ina rage he pulled out his phone and called Feli's mobile.

"Feli?"  
"...mmh?"

"Feliciano! I heard that answer you fucker!"

All he heard was panting, and a small hum before he answered though the phone was on.  
"S-Si?"  
"Yeah, it's me. You said you wanted to talk to me."

"I-I didn't mean right now!"

"I'm at your door now, idiota."

A small whimper was heard as he continued to pant, but it wasn't just him who was panting. Though that hadn't clicked in Lovino's mind yet.

"5 m-minutes?" He asked, no begged sweetly, and Lovino was about to yell at him when he noticed there wasn't just one set of heavy breathing. GROOOSSSSS!

He was doing one or both of those German perverts was he? It explained why no one answered the door for sure. "Fine. yoru gross just so you fucking know. 5 minutes." he said hanging up the phone and walking as far away from the door as he could. Like hell he wanted to be anywhere near _that. _Yeah, he had to be doing both of them otherwise the other would have answered the door_. Ew! _

He sat in his car, five minutes went by but he didn't get out of his car. He didn't feel like walking in on that, then his phone went off, though it wasn't Feliciano. nope, this was Antonio.  
"Si?... What is it?"

"You said it only be an hour but it's going on two. I was wondering if you wanted me to make dinner yet?"

"Si, I'd like that. Grazie. anything else?"  
"Nope~, Te amo"  
"Ti amo troppo."  
As he turned off his phone again he was a happy looking northern Italian come out of the house skipping. Fucking skipping. "Vee~ Ciao fratello!" He said as Lovino got out of his car. "Sorry lovi, I didn't think you'd come today at all!" Lovino rolled his eyes a bit. "Might as well, what's up anyway?" HE asked as if he didn't already know. He had his hands in his pocket as Feliciano hugged him.

"Vee~ oh well before I say, promise you wont tell Luddy?" He asked with a smile. "Like I'd tell that potato sucker anything." Feliciano took this as a yes and smiled brighter. "Ve~ kay, well. I'm pretty sure I'm..." He looked around the empty place and whispered "with child." and then giggled to himself. Lovino rolled his eyes yet again.  
"Feli. I will say this again, though I have said it more then once. You are a boy, male, I'd like to say man but I can't." He said fairly coldly. "Therefore you can not, I repeat **CAN NOT **be-" Feliciano covered his mouth before he could finish and shushed him. "Shh, fratello, keep it down! And I have my reasons! I'm not that big of an idiot."

Feliciano removed his hand from Lovino's mouth as he figured he was ready to at lest so what listen. "Vee~ So I've been more moodier then usual to start with." He said starting to count on his fingers. "And, I've been sick a lot but fine by the afternoon, also! I've been creasing a lot of weird foods that isn't pasta, like peanut butter and ginger milkshakes! Or salsa with..." he paused as if to show how badly he felt about it. "potato's." Lovino looked at him, unimpressed. "Feli." He said simply. "You act like that all the time."

Feliciano looked at him confused by his brothers words so lovino continued. "You've always had the mood swings. Fuck, I'd worry if you didn't change your mood every 10 minutes."Feli seemed to be thinking, maybe even agreeing with him on that point. "What about the food thing then, hmm?" "Germans eat weird ass shit... I eat a lot of Spanish food now thanks to that bastard so I guess..." He paused "I guess it was just a matter of time." He sighed as if Feliciano had been brought to the dark side. Potato's where worse then sex after all.

In his mind, it would have been struck 3 for him if he wasn't as fond of his brother and wasn't as forgiving. "Hmmm. I guess. But my tummy gotten bigger too!" He said patting his stomach. "You couldn't just be getting fat?" Feliciano shook his head. "Luddy's training been more strict. Ve~ And not just in bed too!" he giggled as Lovino shivered in disgust. EW! "If it was fat I'd be burning it off by now by the running. Let alone-." Lovino sighed, clearly he couldn't get threw his think head. "Alright, so talk to it with your macho potato and his brother then. That's all I have to say." He said before Feliciano could finish his sentence.

"But Lovi! What do I say? I don't know how to deal with this, shouldn't you?" Lovino just glared at his brother for a moment. "**excuse** me?" he said sounding very very pissed. And Feliciano had a good reason to be scared at that moment. "V-Ve~. Y-You and Antonio must have don't i-it a million times... This has to have h-happened to you?" He said with a stutter and fast, like he usually did when Lovino was angry with him. Lovino took a deep breath, "Feli. I am a fucking **_virgin!_**"He shouted at him with a dark scowl. "V-Ve~ Oh... really?" In honesty, it shocked Feliciano. "VEEE~ well I'll try and figure it out on my own. Then I can give you advice when you get there!" Feliciano had said happily before he gave a kiss to both his brothers cheeks and started to skip back to the house. "Ciao~"

And like that, lovino got in his car to home. God his head hurt, but his brother talking had effects like that. He didn't understand how the Germany idiots could stand it. But he didn't care, he just wanted to get back home. He did wonder the whole drive what Antonio had planned for him.

_

**A/N: Hola readers! I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it was a few days late as I couldn't get it typed down in time! I am a little conflicted as to whether or not I should make Feli prego or not so send me whether I should or not! You guys can have sayings in this too if you want! Reviews are gladly responded too and wanted  
**Thanks!~


End file.
